


How the Light Gets In

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Between Seasons/Series, Community: 100_ghosts, Drabble, Episode: No Rest for the Wicked, Implied Pairing, Other, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a crack in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Light Gets In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) prompt "[the long dark teatime of the soul](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/179430.html)." Very vague spoilers for 3.16. Wincest or not, reader's choice. Title and cut text from the song "[Anthem](http://www.leonardcohenfiles.com/album10.html#78)," by Leonard Cohen.

Dean shifts, sighs in his sleep. There's a crack between the curtains, and the ribbon of pale light draws a line across his back, illuminating the planes of muscle. He's unmarked, a new body, like he got rebooted and started over again at age twenty-nine.

Sam runs his fingers through Dean's hair, short and soft; reaches down to trace the arc of an eyebrow. He can't sleep, but the reasons why are different now. He knows, logically, that Dean won't be taken away if Sam allows himself a few hours to rest. Maybe one day he'll actually believe it.


End file.
